


Forgiven, Not Forgotten

by orphan_account



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU where Benton made it on the train without getting shot.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Victoria Metcalf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Forgiven, Not Forgotten

They sat snuggled together on the train, peacefully watching the night scenery pass them by.

He'd thrown it all away, even himself, to be with her.

She looked up at him and smiled serenely, brushing her hand over his chest before snuggling closer.

"You did it," she whispered, pleased.

The look of contentment slowly faded from Benton's face as he realised the pain he'd caused his best friend. The man who bet his house for Fraser's bail. The man who'd implicitly trusted him.

He'd sincerely promised that he would stay in town, under conditions of the bail.

Honour and duty were things with which he could dispense, despite having lived his life by them. And to his own surprise, he couldn't live without love. However, he couldn't justify the grief caused by such a cruel hit to a friend. How could something feel so right, yet so wrong?

She sighed, knowing he felt pain. "Life's all about making choices," she said, once again trying to convince him that love was worth it, and reminding him that he would have to sacrifice.

He looked at her. Their bond was undeniable, the chemistry causing either one to have no doubts, considering how different they were on the surface. But he couldn't ignore the sinking feeling that whenever she encouraged him, he was actually doing something he'd regret later.

Benton pulled her close for a tender kiss. Breaking away, he gazed at her, a slight frown on his face. Love didn't mean doing whatever the person wanted. Perhaps it meant stopping the one they loved from doing the wrong thing.

Perhaps if he'd gotten to her earlier in life, she wouldn't have made the mistakes she'd made. Gone down a dark path. After all, she did admire him for his previously unflinching morals.

Hm... what if she fell out of love with him now he'd fallen so hard? Destroyed his best friend for simply a chance with her...

She tried to look as peaceful and loving as possible, sensing his trepidation.

The train pulled up at the next stop.

"Let's go," growled Benton, gripping Victoria's arm and dragging her towards the door.

She cried out in pain; he ignored her protests.

The amount of pressure he was applying to her forearm left him in no doubt that he was hurting her.

He didn't care.

~~

"So you came back," Ray stated flatly, staring at him across the desk.

"I couldn't justify it," Benton said, abashed. "I couldn't do it under those circumstances... it was like it would've been cursed."

"You did the right thing," Ray said, still angry that Benton had considered betraying him. "She wasn't good for you."

"I know she's not good for me," Benton replied, subdued. "But maybe I'm good for her. And I owe her."

"You don't owe her _shit_ ," Ray snapped. "Are you out of your mind? She's a killer, Fraser! How many lives does she have to destroy before you see that?"

Benton's eyes prickled, and he glanced down, nodding.

"And you're not going after her?"

"No, I'm not going after her," Benton said sadly. "Her life is her own, now. It's her decision."

"Don't tell me you're still considering her!" Ray said, frustrated, mimicking pulling his hair out. "Obviously psych tests are not done often enough in Canada!"

"I can't help how I feel, Ray. But I see her more clearly now."

"Thank God for that!" Ray shouted, grabbing his coat. "You know, Benny...." he started, glaring and raising his forefinger. "You know what, never mind," he muttered walking for the exit.

"I should come over and help you tidy your place," Benton called out.

Ray didn't respond.

~~

Benton pressed his head against his apartment door, trying to collect himself. Every day would be hell, now. But the decision was made.

He opened it, steeling himself. He shut it with a bang, keeping Diefenbaker in the hall.

"So, how was your day?" he asked, wandering over to the bed where Victoria was, tied and gagged. 

He loosened the gag.

"I need to pee," she said flatly.

He undid her restraints. "Do I really need to tell you to behave?" he asked with a dark, distant look on his face.

She sniffed, trying to maintain an air of confidence. The sound of water was heard as she used the toilet.

"What the hell are you doing, son?" Fraser, Snr., asked.

"I have no idea," Benton replied. "But I told you she'd come back," he said smiling darkly.

His father stood there, shocked.

"Who are you talking to?" Victoria asked, coming back.

Benton shook his head. "Never mind."

"An imaginary friend, perhaps?" she taunted.

Benton chuckled. "I suppose you could say that."

They ate a simple spaghetti bolognese meal in silence, and then they both washed up. She didn't look happy.

"Come to bed," he said. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, keeping her warm.

"Aren't you going to fuck me?" she sneered, knowing she was hurting him.

He blinked, pain registering on his face. "No," he replied softly.

They drifted off to sleep.

~~

He woke before her. He did his exercises in silence, closing his eyes as often as he could, listening for her.

Finally, she stirred.

"Morning," she said, mildly amused. "That wasn't so bad."

Benton didn't respond, angry. He knew her well enough to know when she was putting on a good behaviour act.

"Let me fix breakfast," she offered, making her way to the kitchen.

They ate in silence, a small smile plastered on her face the whole time.

She grabbed the empty dishes and started to clean them.

"Why don't you let me wander around today?" she asked. "Like a real marriage."

"As if I could trust you," Benton spat.

She turned around, knowing he saw through her. Wandering back, she bent over the table, eye to eye. "You're right. You shouldn't," she said with a cruel smile, knowing she'd always get to him whenever she withdrew her love.

Instinctively, he slapped her, the extreme pressure and uncertainty getting to him.

Pain registered on his face more than hers.

She collected herself, rubbing her cheek, looking at him with disdain. "Well, well," she said with a smirk. "Not so good a cop, now, are we?"

Benton was in shock. "I... I..."

"You know what," she said smoothly, going back to the sink. "Go ahead and hit me. I don't care."

Benton sighed, placing both hands over his face. Neither of them were good at hiding from the other, so he may as well show his anguish.

Both of them were surprised to see tears on his face when he removed his hands. "I'd better... get ready..." he choked out.

He stood in his dress uniform in front of the door, feeling smaller than he'd ever felt in his life, looking lost and trembling slightly.

"You look good," Victoria said, nodding. "Does this mean you trust me?"

Benton's eyes narrowed. "Not in a million years," he growled, pushing her over to the bed and tying her up.

~~

Benton opened the door and walked in. He couldn't even manage a sarcastic "Honey, I'm home."

He wordlessly untied her.

She sat up, rubbing her wrists. "So, how was your day?" she asked with faux brightness. "I'd tell you mine, but it's not very interesting."

"Terrible," he replied, subdued. "I can't even concentrate. Ray shoved me about five times."

"Hm!" she replied, cocking her head. "You know, I've been thinking. You took ten years away from me. I took revenge. And now, _you_ took revenge."

Benton didn't respond, looking at her in alarm - alarm at her and himself. This was not a good situation to be in, by any measure. 

"Let me _go_ ," she pleaded. "Let me live my life!"

He was still for a moment. "No," he responded darkly. "All I ever wanted was you."

She chuckled despite herself, shaking her head. "After every fucking thing you've done to me, after imagining scenarios of revenge all day... you say something like that, and I forget it all."

He frowned, knowing she had meant what she said. He removed his jacket, and made his way to the kitchen.

He sat down. She placed both bowls of spaghetti on the table, then hugged him from behind.

"What am I supposed to do with you?" she asked, pressing into him. "Hm?"

"I have no idea," he said hoarsely, barely being able to form words. "You make me do things I wouldn't do. I'm broken, now, too."

She wandered over to her chair, pleased with his answer. "You gonna eat, or do I have to spoon-feed you?"

He smirked despite his tiredness, grabbing the fork and tucking in, desperately looking for any small solace.

After dinner, they wandered over to the bed. She eyed him up and down, looking at him intently.

"Victoria, I..." he said weakly. He didn't need to finish the sentence; she knew what he was saying. He looked exhausted and terrified. 

"It's OK," she said, tenderly drawing him close. "I won't hurt you now."

She pulled his face nearer bit by bit; when their lips met, he lost control.

~~

She stirred, blinking as the morning light was starting to break. She looked up at him, and lightly brushed her hand over his chest.

He was staring forward at the wall, almost frozen.

"No exercise?" she asked, snuggling into him, enjoying his comfort.

He glanced down, then pushed himself out of bed, dragging himself away from heaven. 

The entire morning was spent in silence, with her reading anger, fear, and peace at different times on his face.

Finally, he was at the door. He was actually shaking.

"Please... please..." he softly begged, running his hands down her arms, knowing he had no other recourse.

She looked at him lovingly, the spark of devotion lighting up her eyes.

He bent forwards, kissing her softly, savouring a possibly false heaven. Taking a deep breath, he left for the day.

~~

He came through the door, sheer terror on his face. He blinked almost in surprise, seeing her peacefully at the table, waiting for him. He knew how conniving she was; it was a small victory, and he knew to not assume her motive.

Perhaps she'd surprised herself, too.

The evening went smoothly, and they sat down on the bed.

"Thank you," Benton said sincerely, hope against hope.

"It's OK," she said, gently rubbing his shoulders then giving a caress, resting her head on him. "All I ever wanted was you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously love this couple. The bond is deep, if they love each other despite it all.


End file.
